Blind Love
by ElphabaThropp-www
Summary: Fiyeraba two shot. Inspired by Fae'sFlower's Blind Ambition. Two of the most important moments on Elphaba's life. Her first time with Fiyero and her 30th birthday. Happy New Year, everyone.
1. You feel gorgeous

"Yero?"

"Yeah?"

"What looks like darkness?"

He froze. It was close to the finals of their second year. She was lying on his chest on his room after a whole afternoon studying, now she was resting before more studying. He thought for a few clock-ticks before answering.

"Darkness is a color, Fae."

"Really?" She smiled. "Which color?"

"Black."

She smiled. "So I know what one color looks like?!"

"Yeah."

"Give me examples of black things."

"Your beautiful, silky hair, the night sky in a cloudy night when we can't see the stars nor the moon, that cat that jumped on your lap last week, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera."

"Wow, it seems like we have a river of possibilities." She laughed.

"Yes, we have." He laughed back.

They spent a moment in silence just enjoying each others company. After a while she stretched her hands to his face, searching for his lips. He smiled at that, already knowing what that meant. When she found it she leaned down and kissed him passionately.

"I love you so much, Yero." She said when she parted, touching her forehead on his.

"I love you too."

She kissed him again and her hands started playing with the buttons of his blouse.

He parted. "Fae, are you sure of this? I mean, I won't do nothing that you don't feel ready fo…"

"Shut up and take off this freaking blouse."

He laughed. "Okay." And took off his blouse, lying back on the bed and guiding her hands to his chest so she could feel him.

She started at his shoulders, going down his strong arms that she only felt through fabric. She smiled. He felt soft and every so slightly hairy and he had a feel bumped veins. Going up again to his clavicles and going down to his chest. She blushed. He wasn't very hairy there either, but wasn't as soft as his arms. Her smile only grew wider when she went down to his abdomen. One, two. Two abs at each side, she could feel. She went down until she got to his pants. "Wow", she giggled, "I think I like it."

"I'm glad." He laughed, already aroused after that.

"What is this?" She asked when she held something hard.

He blushed. "Hum, it's…hum…you see, I mean, you feel…it's the…natural reaction of the…hum…male body…when it gets…uh…sexually…excited."

Her smile grew even wider. "It seems like Master Tigullar got a boner." She giggled.

"What?! Oh, yeah, that was it."

She said nothing, she only took of her shirt and unhooked her bra, leaving her flat chest in full sight. The prince gasped at the sight of that beauty, that wonder, that goddess. Oz, he was so lucky to have that woman in his life.

"You like what you see?" She asked, blushing.

He nodded, open mouthed, briefly forgetting that she couldn't see. She wasn't looking nowhere near his face, actually she was almost looking up to the ceiling, then he said. "Oh yeah, I really like that."

"I'm glad." She laughed, feeling his face to capture his lips hungrily again. There was a knock on the door.

"Fiyero, dude, why's the door locked?"

"Avaric, I'm far too occupied right now."

"Fine, I'll go to Milla's room."

"Have fun."

"You too." And he was gone.

"Where were we?" He said to his girlfriend.

"Kissing, I guess." If she smiled a little more she would look creepy.

"Indeed." And he kissed her again.

"Make me feel, Yero. Make me see through your touch." She said when she pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too, my Fae."

And that day, she saw, with her heart.


	2. What A Wonderful World

"Happy birthday, my love."

He woke her up on the morning of her 30th birthday.

"Thank you, my hero."

Happy she would be if she could at least kiss her husband for five seconds before the attack of the seven years olds.

"Mama." They shouted in unison while running into the bedroom and jumping on the bed. "Happy birthday."

"Oh my dears," she menaged to sit with the children pressing her into the mattress. She started to look for their faces, "thank you, my loves."

"Hey, buddies, why don't you go ask auntie Galinda if she wants help baking the cake, huh?" Fiyero told his children.

"Yeaaah," they were out of the room in no time, running for the kitchen.

"Where were we, my Fae?" He said holding her from behind.

"Kissing, I guess."

"Indeed."

"Elphieeeeee." The blonde ran to hold her blind friend who almost fell to the ground. "Happy birthday. Oh, I have the most wonderfullest surprise to you, Elphie."

"Thank you, my sweet. I'm already terrified about what this surprise is going to be." But she was smiling anyway.

"Oh, believe me. You'll love it." She said. "Now come, you're birthday breakfast is amazingfying with this delicious cake I baked myself."

They ate breakfast all together on the dining hall. After that Galinda made everyone sit together at the library, which was Elphaba's favorite place.

"Elphie, it's time for my surprise for you." She said kneeling down in front of her.

"For Oz's sake, Galinda. I'm to old for gifts." She said with a bright smile, trying to find the blonde's face with her hands.

"I swear that it's going to be the best thing that ever happened to you."

"What can be better then my two little miracles?" She asked refereeing to her children.

"I don't know, maybe…seeing them?"

Her smile fell. "Galinda, what are you talking about?" She felt Fiyero's grip on her hand tightening.

"I'm talking about the fact that I learned a new spell, after years of research, that can cure any type of disease, and your type of blindness, my dear Elphie, is a disease."

Elphaba's right hand flew to her mouth and tears started to stream down her face. Her husband and her best friend held her as soon as she began to cry. "I'll be able to see?"

"Just as good if not better than all of us." Galinda assured her.

"Fabala, that's your biggest dream since…ever." Nessa gasped.

"Wait, does that mean that Nessa will be able to walk too?" Elphaba asked.

"I fear not, Elphie. Her case is not a disease, just a birth defect, like your green skin. But I think I know where to find a spell that can make her shoes help her stand up and walk."

"Oh my Oz, Galinda. Have I ever told you how much I love you?" The green girl asked in tears.

"Yes, thank you. Okay, are you ready?"

"Wait." She asked. "Yero, I want you to hold Liir and Gaile in your arms."

"Why?" He asked, crying as well.

"I want you three to be the very first thing I'll ever see." She said and the children ran to their father's arms.

"Okay, Fae. Their here."

"Are you ready now, Elphie?" She nodded, her head facing Fiyero and their children. "Close your eyes." She did. "Your sight may be a little blurry at first but it'll adjust with time. Okay, I'll start." She got her wand and took a deep breath. "Atun aleh atun aleh aleh nah aleh atun nah. Atun aleh atun aleh aleh nah aleh atun nah." She chanted. "Okay, Elphie. Open your eyes now."

Elphaba opened her eyes but was assaulted with light and closed them again just as fast. "Slowly, Elphie."

She waited a few more seconds before trying again, this time very slowly. She saw three blurry shapes and didn't know what was that but she already felt amazing. Slowly the three blurry shapes turned into three people, and the three people became a perfect image in full colors of her husband and her children. On the moment she realized that finally, after 30 years on the darkness, she was seeing she began to cry. She hid her face on her husband's lap, sobbing.

"You saw us, Fae?" He asked petting her hair.

"Yes." She answered between sobs.

Everyone gasped in happiness and applauded. She raised her head to give a better look at their faces.

Her children. They were just like their father, for what she could see and she still had no idea what she looked like. She took her husband's face on her hands and, pointing to his hair she asked, "what color is this?"

"Brown." He answered.

"And this?" Pointing to his eyes.

"Blue." He answered.

"And this." Pointing to his skin.

"Dark beige." He answered.

"And this is green?" She asked looking at her hands.

"Yes." He said.

"My whole life I've been told that this was ugly but I just can't think this 'cause this, all of this, is far more beautiful then I could ever ask for. My children," she cupped their cheeks, "you look like a dream, you're so beautiful, my sweeties. Your father too." Then she turned and saw Galinda. "Oh, Glin." She held her. "I'll never be able to thank you enough. I'm so happy."

"I'm glad, Elphie. So, so glad." The blonde said.

"Let's give you a look, shall we?" She looked at her face incredulously. So this is what people considered beautiful? Well, everything is. "What color is this?" Pointing to her hair.

"Pale yellow, but when it comes to hair we say blonde." She said.

"You have eyes in different colors?" She got very surprised.

"Yeah, its called heterocromia. One is brown and the other is green."

"Its beautiful." She smiled.

"Thank you." She returned the smile.

"What color is this?" Pointing to her skin.

"Light beige." She said.

"And I assume this pink?!" Pointing to her dress.

"You know me so well." She laughed.

"Yep, I was right. Totally perky, but beautiful nevertheless." She smiled. "Nessa, come here."

For the first time she shaw her sister coming to her. Brown hair and brown eyes and light beige skin, wheeling her chair towards her with a big smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "Fabala…" she opened her arms for her.

"Oh Nessa." She hugged her sister stronger then ever before. "Oh my lovely Nessarose, you're beautiful, my sister."

"Thank you, Fabala. You're beautiful too."

"Let me stud your features." She started studying with her eyes what she already knew with her hands and suddenly everything made sense. The shapes, the texture. Everything made sense.

"Fabala?" A male voice called her.

"Father?" She looked up to face her father. A tall man that shared Nessa's features. Those features that she knew by hand. His hair was what she judged to be a lighter shade of brown and his eyes were what seemed like a mix between brown and green. "What color is this?" She asked pointing to his eyes.

"Hazel." He said.

"Hazel! Like in hazelnut?"

"Yes, because hazelnuts are this color."

"It's beautiful, father."

"Thank you, Fabala." Oh look, he was crying too.

Her niece jumped on her arms. "Oh, Iva, you look just like your mother."

"Thank you, auntie Elphaba." She said with her sweet five years old voice and left.

"Would auntie Elphaba like to see little Fibby?" Asked Galinda with her just born baby girl. She was right, it was a girl.

"Yes, she would." She said, standing her arms to hold the little girl. Cautiously Galinda gave her the three month old child. "Oh look, she's so tiny and pretty, congratulations, Glin."

"Thank you, Elphie."

"Awn, she opened her eyes. They're which color?"

"Grey."

"Oh, their beautiful."

"Thank you, Elphie."

"Now can we talk, El?"

"Boq? Oh Boq, come here."

Galinda took Fibby away so Elphaba could talk to her friend. He kneeled down in front of her and she took his face in her hands, trying to recognize the features she knew by touch with her eyes. Yeah, that made total sense. He had black hair and blue eyes and very light beige skin. His jaw was like Fiyero's, strong and squarish and he had something she remembered hearing of as an 5 o'clock beard. He was a handsome man-not as handsome as Fiyero-she could say that Nessa was a lucky woman. She hugged him and he hugged her back and they stayed like that for a while. When they parted she turned to Fiyero. "Love, I want to see myself now."

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded. "Okay, there's a body length mirror on our bedroom. Come with me." He took her hand and led her to their room. The king and the queen were in the Emerald City for a very important meeting and the halls were very empty. She couldn't stop looking at the walls. They looked like what she guessed a museum would look like. That was fascinating. Not long after that they entered their room. That was very big, their bed was huge an they had two tables. Beside the bed was a tall object framed in dark brown. That must be the mirror, she thought. He covered her eyes then and led her to stand right in front of the mirror. "Okay, are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Are your yes open?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Three, two, one." And he removed his hands.

Her eyes went wide when she saw, standing in front of her, a woman. Tall, with long and wavy black hair, sharp features, brown eyes, skinny body and green skin. With her left hand she touched her face and with her right she touched her reflection, a single tear ran down her cheek. Fiyero was behind her, crying as well. She thought she was beautiful, but only because everything looked beautiful for her, everything was magical.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I think…it's…it's amazing." She smiled.

"You're beautiful." He said holding her from behind and resting his chin on the crook of her neck.

"Thank you."

A moment in silence was spent just enjoying each others presence.

"Do you want to see the snow?"

Her face lit up. "Yes." But then the hurricane came.

"Mommy." The twins entered screaming.

"Come, come." Gaile held her hand trying to take her away from the bedroom.

"Where, my sweetie?" She laughed.

"We've gotta teach you all the colors we know." Liir emphasized the all.

"Why don't you go ahead and mommy will go in a clock tick?"

Both nodded and stormed out of the room. When she turned back to her husband she was met with a fiery, passionate kiss.

"Wow, what was that for?" She smiled.

"For being you."

"I'll never be able to thank Galinda enough for what she done."

"Neither I."

"This is beyond my wildest dreams." She, out of habit, felt for his lips to capture them in a kiss. "I love you, Yero."

"I love you too. Fae. Let's go learn some colors, shall we? And then I'll start to teach you to read in our alphabet. You teached me braille and now I'll teach you the ABC."

"I'll love that."

"Then lets go."

And that was the most perfect day of her entire life.

The end.


End file.
